Such an electric switch is known for example from DE 42 02 214 A1. This switch has a contact system comprising a movable switching contact and at least one stationary contact. Furthermore, the switch has an actuation member, which can be moved between a starting position and an actuating position and, when moved, interacts with the switching contact for the purpose of switching the contact system. Finally, a movable locking means may interact with the actuation member in an interlocking manner in the actuating position.
Apart from the power switch, further switches, which are frequently designed in the form of short-stroke buttons, for example with a stroke of about 2 to 3 mm, are arranged in electrical appliances and/or domestic appliances for the operator to control other functions. However, the switch known from DE 42 02 214 A1 has a long actuating displacement, to be precise of approximately 5 mm, so that when it is arranged as a power switch in the control panel it has different actuating characteristics than the other switches. On the other hand, a reduction in the actuating displacement of the switch does not appear to be possible on account of the technical specifications to be considered, such as for example the various tolerance positions of the individual parts of the switch, the contact erosion in the contact system occurring over the lifetime of the switch, the contact opening clearance required for the switching of high power of at least 3 mm, the application of the necessary contact force, the reliable function of the switch, or the like.